Holding On Close
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: When Labtech 2 dies, all Melvin (Flowchart/Intern 2) expected was maybe some money or nothing from his will. But when it becomes more than he bargained for, he finds himself having to take care of his only daughter. And what's worse? His wedding's a few months away and even worse: the devil's daughter. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to upload a story that I'm kind of co-authoring with my younger sister. So she basically owns the OCs and I get 90% of creative control, with her reading the chapters and telling me what to include or not. So I hope you'll enjoy this story. Quick note: Quick apology if this isn't how funerals are. I was maybe 7-9 when I last went to one but that was just to see my grandmother for the last time and then I was sent home before anything started. So, this is basically all from memory and from what TV shows show it to be.**

* * *

This was the second or third time in his life that he ever went to a funeral. The first being his grandmother's and the second being someone he couldn't remember. It didn't really look funerals changed much. Still the same weeping people, wreaths with the names of the people who bought them lined up side by side to a wall, and the same laminated card of the dead person with a bible verse on the bottom.

The atmosphere of the room had a heavy fog of sadness mixed with the hot air that the only fan in the room failed to cool. Some people waved the laminated cards in their faces or used the fans they brought in to relieve them of the stuffy room. He sat down in one of the many empty chairs, waiting to be occupied. He looked at the casket as he listened to the noises behind him.

A child running around while the parents try to get him to sit down, fans being used, small talk, quiet sobs and so forth. It went like that for twenty minutes until two men managed to find an air conditioner and it finally took off the stuffy atmosphere of the room and removed the sound of fans with its noisy fan.

Melvin stood up from his chair and walked towards the closed casket. No one was really around the casket so it felt like it was just him and Alan, AKA Labtech 2. Who is also known as the dead guy in the closed casket.

"So I guess this is where your journey ends...it was fun being along that journey." He was never good with words and there were no words to say towards the first friend he ever had. He was a freshman, and Alan was a senior but they still kept contact after he graduated. He was such a good friend to him while he was struggling himself with the mistakes he made in life. It seemed like he was really going on track...until the tables turned on him.

He looked at his watch. The services wouldn't start until ten minutes from now. He has time to go outside. He left the cool room to be welcomed by the hot air once he went outside. It still felt much better than the tears and sadness inside had. He sat down in one of the steps and brushed his hand over head. He just needed time to think.

He looked at the view in front of him. There was a parking lot with a few trees swaying gently with the soft hot breeze, the cars speeding past, and a girl just a few more steps in front of him. Her black hair was a little past her shoulders and it looked like she was listening to music. She must be a cousin or something of Ethan's.

Someone opened the door. Reggie, one of his employees, walked towards him, "hey Fl-Melvin, the services are starting." He remembered to use his real name outside of work.

The girl must've heard Reggie because she stood up and walked towards the entrance. She looked ahead with her expressionless brown eyes as she walked inside, paying no attention to the two men. Melvin could've sworn that the girl looked at him for a brief second before focusing her eyes on the entrance or on her phone as she was taking off her earphones.

"Do you know who she is, by any chance?" Melvin asked as soon as the girl left to the room. She looked familiar.

"Afraid not." Reggie answered as he walked inside and Melvin followed behind.

He saw her again when they buried the casket. Her eyes weren't filled with tears at all and still had that same expression as before: no emotion. The dress was still the same as before. She was like the rest of the people and threw flowers at the casket. The only difference was that it was dandelions mixed with roses and threw an envelope. She was like the rest of the people, standing in a circle as dirt covered the casket. She still didn't cry when everyone said their small prayers and one by one left. She took out her earphones and began to listen to music but she still didn't cry or move.

When it was just the two of them, Melvin decided to talk to the girl before he went home, "Hey."

The girl looked at her, "Hi."

He didn't ask if Alan was related to her in some way, "Is anyone picking you up?"

A moment's silence filled the atmosphere, "…Yeah."

The silence was interrupted by a bird's calling.

"I can wait for somebody to pick you up…if you want."

"No, it's fine." She replied, looking at the fresh soil.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Please go home." Well she certainly went straight to the point.

He knew there was nothing else to say to convince her, "Well I guess I'll see you around." The words were just words you'd say so the conversation would end at least okay. The words never a promise that he'll actually see her again but it was better then, "Bye and I'll never see you again so have a good life!"

His car was close to the gravestones so when he turned around, the girl left.

He saw the girl with the earphones a few days later when he and other family members of Alan's came to his lawyer for the reading of the will. He didn't feel like going but realized it was the last chance to hear something of him. He was never going to see him again so just listening to his style of writing will be of some help.

He sat next to the girl who didn't have any earphones on this time. Her clothing was just jeans and a T-shirt instead of the black dress he saw her wear earlier. He knew just talking with her would be awkward so he kept silent. He knew that the people in the room must be his parents and 3 other people who must be his relatives. The girl must've been dragged here.

The lawyer began the reading. Daniela and Sarah, Alan's younger sisters, would receive 1/3 of the money along with their parents. A girl named Rachel would receive 2/3 of it. Melvin would receive anything he wants from his house. The rest could either be given to family members or thrift shops.

"...And I want Melvin to take care of my only daughter, Rachel. I know this must be so sudden but I hope you can do this."

"This is ju-why didn't he leave Rachel to me?!" Alan's mother couldn't help but shout.

He found himself being wrapped in an argument he didn't want. All he thought was that he was going to walk home empty handed, not with a child.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing for you to do! If it's written, it's written!" The lawyer quickly apologized after saying those words and said nothing more.

Everyone in the room was quiet. One by one, the parents and sisters and that stranger not mentioned, stood up and left. Melvin looked at the girl who was sitting next to him. Rachel. She looked at him as well. So this was it.

"I was supposed to give this to you, Melvin." The lawyer gave Melvin a thin envelope. He folded it in his pocket and told him goodbye. Rachel followed him out.

"So I guess it's just the two of us now." Melvin tried to find a way to talk to Rachel. This just felt too awkward.

She only nodded and followed him without looking at him.

This was going to be one tough week and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muffin's Lilac: **Thank you very much. :)

**PhobbyWriter: **I'll just use Scentern 2 but I'll use Scenechart also. Won't hurt.

**XxYesturdayTodayTomorrowxX: **Aw thanks!

**Well I decided to upload this today since I have no idea how busy I'll be tomorrow since it'll be my birthday and I really do have no idea what my family's gonna do. So better safe than sorry and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The memories of sleepovers at Darcy's house with her other friend and staying up past midnight with dad, either watching TV or going out, were the only things that didn't make her want to join them. The only two people in the world she loved just left her here with no advice or anything to help her survive. Yep...they sure do love her. (THANKS ALOT.)

Maybe she was the one who didn't love them enough since she didn't save them in time.

And now she's staying with this not-so-complete stranger. He was in...Smosh? Wait, MyMusic. That was the one! What was the last episode she ever watched? When Metal kissed him...if he wasn't a complete stranger she would've been the little troll she was and jokingly asked if he liked the kiss. Outside YouTube, she's only seen him a few times before in her life but they never spoke until they buried dad.

Why didn't dad leave her with her aunts or grandparents? Staying with her mother for one week sounds like a trip to the candy store now. Sure, they'd most likely send her to a mental hospital or to therapy or hire a nanny the minute they get her but it's better than being in some stranger's car. Maybe dad was just crazy. This guy is probably going to leave her with her grandparents by the end of the week, she bets.

No one has the patience to understand her. And this guy won't be any different than how her grandparents or aunts treat her.

"So how old are you?" The same questions anybody would ask her. Melvin, that's his name, was driving and within minutes, wanted to start a conversation.

"14." She wanted to pretend she didn't hear it since she had earphones on but she decided to be polite. For once.

He was probably thinking of another unoriginal question to ask. She hoped he wouldn't ask for anything to personal since she would never talk anything personal to him.

"So what's your favorite band?" That was a rare question.

She thought for a moment. She had so many bands she liked. She went with the band she was listening to, "My Chemical Romance."

"Funny since my fiancée loves that band."

Fiancée? He's actually engaged? She didn't really think of his relationship status much. She just thought he was single in a still-looking-for-the-one type of way, not like forever-alone, "when's the wedding?"

"In a few months." He replied. His mind kept wondering on how he was going to tell Norma this. Maybe she'll happily take Rachel in as her own...or strangle him. Then again, what can he expect? Just a few hours ago, he didn't need to take care of a teenage girl and now he suddenly has to. Norma might think the same but he knew for certain that she'll never tell him to give Rachel to her grandparents.

He knew Rachel from how Alan would sometimes talk about her. He's seen her a few times before in a distance, which explains why she looked familiar, and he does see the resemblance when he looks at her. Her eyes tried to remain neutral but when you look closely, you see fear and anxiety. When he looked past that, he saw a girl full of wonder and curiously, much like Alan. Maybe there's a reason why Alan chose him to raise her.

But he still wished Alan would've asked him about this when he was still alive. Maybe he did but he just forgot about it. But it still doesn't change the fact that the girl is sitting next to him.

How can he take care of her? He has work and Norma just graduated from college and MyMusic...and then the wedding's not so far from now...and he still has a few loose ends to tie before he can officially relax...and he still has those boxes to unpack since he moved to a bigger house...and he has that meeting tomorro-gah! He didn't make the flowcharts for the presentation! He knew having an anxiety attack while driving a vehicle was not the best idea so he tried to carry on the conversation, "so...favorite color?"

That was a question when people ran out of ideas but she answered anyway, "black."

"So do you want to go back home to pick up some of the stuff you'll need? Just grab a few days worth of clothing since I need to figure some things out first." Oh look. He was already giving up on her already.

"Okay." She managed to say though she had half a mind to punch him. He didn't even give her a chance! Though she can't blame him.

"You still live in San Diego, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll just drive over there now and eat something on the way back."

Melvin looked like he was thinking about other things besides her...or at least related to her while driving. Was he seriously thinking about sending her away? Maybe it was just the old flame she'd get from previous similar incidents becoming automatic at every word he says. Underneath that bitter flame that wants to ignite towards him, she felt that he maybe wants to actually take care of her.

It was the same hope she held for her grandparents, aunts and mother at one point. And they all left her with the same heartbreak and disappointment. She should just accept now that he will send her away. She'd be less depressed when the time comes around. She tried to accept that fact but she still had that strange feeling that he wasn't going to be like them.

She wanted to hate him but at the same time she didn't want to. She wanted to trust him but at the same time she didn't want to. Confusion seemed like a suitable word now. The only thing she can do now is just wait and see.

It was around lunchtime when they made it to San Diego. Melvin found that the house barely changed at all. It was still the mundane house just as any other. He parked his car in the driveway and they walked to the front door, "Do you have the keys to the house by any chance?"

She nodded as she pulled a keychain with a key off her pocket and within a few seconds, the door was unlocked. They walked inside the house, closing the door and leaving the lights off. The sunlight seemed like its own personal light so better to leave it as it is.

"Why don't you just go get your things ready? I'll be here."

Rachel left to her room. She knew this wasn't going to be the last time she'll ever see this place so she didn't feel homesick. She grabbed her suitcase and packed it with whatever she has in her closet and drawers, her laptop and a few books to read and was ready in about 10 minutes. She never really had anything special in her room. A bookcase was overflowing with books and walls were covered with posters. There was a little clutter here and there but she still loved her room. She knew that wherever she was going, she wasn't going to come back to live here.

Melvin looked around Alan's house. He's seen it a few times before but he just wanted to take some mental pictures. He looked at some of the stuff but none of it really interested him. (No offense, Alan!)

He decided to just take what he needs the most instead of letting it sit on a shelf, collecting most. He needed new dishes and glasses since one of the movers accidentally dropped the box full of his dishes and glasses. They, of course, paid for the damages but he never got around to shopping and would usually eat with Norma at her place or have it in a container for those nights on overtime days. He tried to think of anything else but decided that maybe Rachel had some things she'd want as well. She is family so she does get to decide what she wants to.

"I'm done." Rachel came out a few minutes later with a medium sized black suitcase.

He didn't mention anything about the will. Now really wasn't the good time, "all right. We'll just eat something on the way back. Do you know any good places to eat aro-"

The door suddenly swung open and Alan's sister, pretty sure it was Daniela, walked in, "Rachel? Why are you here?"

Rachel didn't say anything. She only moved her suitcase a bit so the suitcase could speak for her instead.

"Oh." Daniela's voice tried to remain calm but instead remained disappointed. Her phone rang before she could speak. She answered it and walked away where she could speak.

Melvin wondered if it was even a good idea to keep Rachel. She has family of her own so why should he pry her from it? But then again, maybe Alan had his reasons. He decided to see how this will play along.

"Let's go." Rachel said as she began to walk away with her suitcase. She never liked Daniela. She always spent more time on her phone talking to her clients rather than talking to actual people. She had a feeling more people would come so she needed to leave to avoid them.

Just as she had predicted, another person did block the entrance. As if fate wanted to make her suffer, it was her mother standing in the entrance. First time she ever came here voluntarily.

"Rachel?" Her mother asked in a surprising tone. She made it sound like she had just stepped into a stranger's home. She looked at Melvin. Her expression still didn't change, "And the monster who came to take my daughter away?"

Melvin felt positive that maybe, just maybe_, _Alan did, in fact, have his reasons. He saw the unnamed woman at the lawyer's office in the doorway. So if she's Rachel's mother, then she must be Alan's wife, girlfriend, or ex? It didn't matter now. He spoke up for himself. This was going to be practice for the long run, "Alan appointed me to take care of Rachel in his will so I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you."

"Well he's not right in the head sometimes." It was the line Rachel had from her mother's lips many times before. It was her answer to anything related to Alan.

"Look, as much I'd like to argue with you, I have to go now." Melvin wanted to just punch her for saying that. She was definitely an ex.

"Well I'm only going to claim what's rightfully mine." He waited for Rachel's name to be spoken. The woman brushed past aside them and looked at the glass case that was covered with books and figurines, "This glass case was a gift from my best friend. Such a shame we don't talk to each other now. I wonder why. Anyway, this is technically mine so I can keep it."

She was such an egotistical woman he could tell by the short conversation they shared, "But whose house is this in?"

"I always meant to take this. Honestly."

"Sorry but like the will said, I get first dibs on everything. And maybe I will use this glass case for something. Or I maybe won't but will give it to someone else. If you can excuse me, we're going out to eat so good day." He never really had much interest in the glass case but he just wanted to leave a bit satisfied. And having her mad at him seemed to work. Rachel began to follow him out.

"Aren't you gonna ask my name?" She called out as they were leaving.

"If I do ask, that's going to mean I actually care."

"It's Katherine just so you remember me!"

He wished he didn't hear her name but he ignored her on the way out as he slammed the door. Thank god no one blocked his car. He opened the truck of his car and put Rachel's suitcase in. But what if Rachel and Katherine's relationship is good? Is Rachel going to hate him now that he told her off? He felt obligated to apologize, "Rachel, I'm so sorry for snapping back at your mother. It was very rude of me and if you want, I'll go back and apologize right now."

"No, it's fine." Rachel gave a small smile at him for the first time.

"You mean it?" He still felt a little uncertain. Maybe it was that or that he felt that Rachel was starting to like him, just a little. He wasn't which part he was uncertain of.

"Yep," She gave a little laugh, "I hate her too."

* * *

**Well that's all I have for this chapter! So quick question: how does OC femslash sound? Well I guess I just gotta announce a few things on my fanfics: Satan's Rose; working on the chapter! Secrets Can't Be Kept: I'm deleting the story…to do a rewrite on it! Yes, Reflections Of Twilight's OC will still be there. If you have any OC suggestions, then just feel free to PM me or include it on the review! Okay so thanks again for reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: **NEVEEERRR. Just kidding, it's this chapter! So sorry: I usually just type all the user's names and I have no idea why I'm so used to 'Yesturday' …Stupid accents.

**Muffin's Lilac: **It just happens I swear and I just go along with it! Thanks!

**coolowl: **Aw thanks!

**Hahahahahaha I finally did! I finished chapter 3! And thanks for the fantastic 6 reviews everyone!**

* * *

"Hey Melvin!" Norma's cheery voice spoke up once he hit 'Answer' on his phone.

Rachel and Melvin were having lunch at a local diner she suggested. The place had sentimental value to her but she didn't feel like giving out a life story anytime soon.

"Hi Norma, how are you?" Melvin replied back while he nodded to the refill of coffee the waiter offered.

"I'm fine, you? So how was the will thingy?"

"Um…good…and I think we'll have to talk about that when I get home…I'm probably going to be home by 4 or 6 at the most."

"Okay, I'm already at your home anyway. I just stored my stuff in the drawer you gave me and candy in the other. I'll be here until you get home. Do you have anything you want me to do?"

Melvin thought for a moment, "Not really anything I can think of…" He looked at Rachel who was eating her sandwich and looking at a girl. The girl looked at her but Rachel turned away. He didn't think much about what had just happened. He'll get to it when the time comes. He realized he did need her to do something, "wait…can you take the empty boxes in the empty room for me?"

"Why?"

"We'll get to that when I get home. Just do that since it's really all I need."

There was a slight pause, "Alright whatever you say. What do I do with them though?"

"Just throw them out unless you need them."

"I only need a couple. See you at home!" She hung up. Why did he want to talk to her face to face? Was it that important or serious? She shook her head to no one. She knew him and all she had to do was just trust him. She put on her headphones to listen to music as she walked to the empty room, took a few boxes, and stomped at the boxes to flatten them. At least this was a fun thing to do.

"That was my fiancé who was calling me."

"It'll be my room?" She was referring to the room he talked about in the phone call.

"Yep, it's empty anyway so there's really nothing to rearrange."

She knew he wouldn't realize it but the fact he actually told her she was going to get a room of her own actually meant something to her. Maybe he was going to keep her after all.

As she was eating, she knew that Autumn was looking at her. She wished she could maybe talk to her or something but everything felt way too distant now. She looked at Melvin, who had finished his meal and was now just finishing up his coffee, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She left before he could reply.

The girl Rachel was looking at talked to the waiter and began to leave. He decided to talk to her. Maybe she was a friend or complete stranger. What did he have to lose? He walked toward the girl, "Hi, I know this is crazy but do you know Rachel by any chance?"

The girl turned around, looked at Melvin and gave him a nod, "Yeah, she's my best friend. Why?"

"I was just a bit curious. How long have you too been friends?"

"We've been friends since 1st grade…now, who are you?"

"I'm Melvin…Rachel's…" It still felt weird having to say 'father'

The girl understood, "I'm Autumn. Are you Alan's friend or something?"

"Yeah. He was my best friend."

"She took it hard." Autumn admitted, "When he died, she shut everyone out…even me. She doesn't even talk to me anymore. I thought that we were going to be friends again after Darcy died but Alan died five months after she died."

"Is Darcy your friend as well?"

"Yeah…it was the three of us. Well, two of us now. Hey, I think Rachel's coming back. Just hand me your phone for a sec. I'll give you my number." He took out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to her. After a few seconds, she gave it back to him, "I just…want to help Rachel but she won't let me."

"I'll try to help as much as I can, okay?" He said reassuringly.

"Okay. I better go now."

"Wait," He knew that she didn't even pay for the meal. What kind of person was she? "You didn't pay for the meal."

"The waiter who served you is my brother and I get discounts. I just pay later. Oh and enjoy a 15% off discount of your meal!" Seeing the door from the girl's bathroom open, she left without saying bye.

* * *

They arrived home by around 8:00 PM thanks to the heavy traffic and the refill for gas. He opened the trunk of his car and helped Rachel get the suitcase. It wasn't that heavy but he didn't want to stand around there waiting for her to get her suitcase. He saw that the lights were on so Norma must have been waiting there. He got out his keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He found Norma lying in the couch, reading some manga called _Black Butler._ She sat up once she heard the door slam and gave them a smile, like having Rachel next to him was completely normal. Then again, she is pretty good at hiding her feelings so God knows what she's truly thinking. She set the manga down on the coffee table and walked over to greet them, "Hi!" It was the only word she really could say.

"Hey, this is Rachel and she's going to be staying with us." He said trying to find the right words to tell her. He didn't know what to say and he had been thinking on how to tell her on the car ride home. Maybe he spoke the right words.

To Rachel, Norma was familiar. She was probably in the web show too but she honestly did look like Boxxy once she looked at her face to face with all that makeup. She was really nice and jumpy though. She didn't ask why she came to stay or any of those personal questions. She only asked stuff like if she watched anime and if she ever listened to any bands. And both of them were in fact true. Of course, her being a stranger, she kept her sentences short. She didn't mean to at all but it just happened to be a force of habit she had created over the years.

"Well I think it's time for you to go to sleep now, don't you think?" Norma asked after a few minutes of a conversation.

More like pathetic, "Okay. Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room for now." Melvin replied.

"Where will you sleep?" He was already doing too much by keeping her.

"In the couch," He gave a small laugh, "I'll probably be up all night trying to make up some work I'm supposed to do, anyway."

She knew that he was going to make her sleep in the bed, whether she argues or not. She only gave a small nod as he stood up from his chair and lead her to his room. He told her where the bathroom was and said good night.

"Good night." She replied and he left. She shut the door and slid down the door. Great. She was doing those stupid 'sliding the door' clichés in movies. In order to make the cliché complete, she'll have to curl up in a ball and cry but two problems:  
One: why the hell curl up in a ball?  
Two: she doesn't cry over stupid stuff and what reason does she have to cry? Of course, she could think of a lot of reasons to cry but she felt positive she has long since dried the tears out of her eyeballs.

Hell, why is she even on the goddamn floor anyway? To rethink those stupid little thoughts about wanting her old life back? Well it's gone and there's nothing she can about it. She might as well forget about it. She stood up and opened her suitcase.

Besides, people have it much worse than her, don't they?

"I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do." Melvin said once he set two cups of coffee on the kitchen table. He sat down next to her, "What question do you want to begin with first?"

Norma took the cup and took a sip. She wasn't a huge fan of coffee but if she was offered any, she took it, "I'm debating between the question 'where'd you get her' and 'why you have her' but they both seem like the same question so maybe I'll just let you tell the story." She wasn't mad at all but she seemed a little bit bothered by all this. She probably had every right since he didn't even talk to her.

So Melvin told the story. She knew about Alan's death so he told about how he first saw Rachel at the funeral. He told about the will, Katherine, and only left out the part about Autumn but only because he forgot about it. He made sure she understood that there really was no time for them to sit down and talk about it since there wasn't any time. It was just all sudden.

Norma listened and only spoke until he was finished, "So are you seriously going to keep her?"

He gave a nod. He tried to drink more from his coffee but he already finished. He stood up to get a refill.

"Let me ask you something. And please be honest. Why do you want to adopt her? Don't say that it's because you think its right or any of that stuff. I've been through 2 foster families that fed me that stuff." She said it sternly. She could never be that serious unless it was necessary to be serious. She had a tough life growing up. He already knew she was going to take this topic more seriously than ever.

"I…don't know." Was his single reply.

"But are you sure you can handle this, though? You're vice president of the Acid Factory, we just moved in and are getting married soon, and we now have this 14 year old girl. Do you truly think you can handle all this pressure? We can move up the wedding if you think it's the best." She changed the subject. She knew he would come up with a reason…soon. She knew she shouldn't be so…serious or something about this but she can't help it…She's even annoying herself at this. Again, this was just something she felt she couldn't control.

Rachel seemed to remind her of herself when she about her age. Her parents died around the same age Rachel was. She had been placed in two foster families: one fostered her for a reputation and the other fostered for the money. None of them ever gave that love her real parents ever gave her and she was too old now to be placed into another foster family. She made herself promise that if she was to ever have kids, she'll love them forever. She'll never betray them or hurt them. She was never ever going to show the neglect her foster families ever gave her.

And she was never going to die while she still has kids. (It was an impossible promise but granted, she was 14 when she made that promise and for some reason, it stuck to her.)

And all she wanted to do now was protect Rachel from whatever the cruel world wanted to shove at her. She loved her already like she was her own.

He shook his head, "It'll be fine. I can handle this." He changed the topic, "How do you feel about adopting Rachel?"

She only gave a small smile. The answer was simple that she didn't need to think, "I love her already."

Norma kissed Melvin goodbye for the night, grabbed the extra boxes she kept and went off to her apartment. She would be moving in around the week soon. Once she left, he went to the kitchen, finished his coffee and placed the coffee mugs in the sink. He had a lot of work to do. He quietly went to his room. She was asleep. He knew where everything was so he grabbed a change of clothes, a blanket, and some flowchart supplies. The only noise he ever made was when he grabbed the poster board. She was still asleep though she made quiet little whimpers in her sleep, like she was having a nightmare. He set down his stuff and walked over to her. Even in the night he could see that she's crying.

She awoke in a few seconds and immediately stood up. She took a deep breath as a small test to show this wasn't a dream, "am-I awake?" She asked out loud. Everything felt too real. The dream and her own world seemed to collide and she now can't tell the difference between what was real and was not real.

"Yes." He tried to remember what his mother used to tell him when he had a nightmare. He couldn't at all remember, "The dream felt real, didn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks, I'm just tired."

"Alright. Good night." He stood up, grabbed his stuff, and left the room.

When Melvin began making his flowcharts, he thought of Norma's question about why he wanted to adopt Rachel. Well why did he? He knew it was the right thing to do but was doing it because of that made it the right thing to do? It seemed more pathetic now that he thought if it. He remembered what Norma told him about the foster parents that would only use her to look good. He knew that he would never do this. Was doing this only because it was right technically mean that he was doing that?

He looked at the time and looked at his work. Barely any work had been done. He knew he was right; this was going to be a long week.

* * *

**It takes so unusually long with writing chapters as of recently and I have no idea why to be honest so here's a maybe unusually long chapter. Well, I have state testing right now up to Thursday and a Washington D.C trip next week so I'm pretty hyped for it. Obviously, the chapters are going to take alittle longer to create so I have to apologize. Well, see you all in the next ch****apter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: **Aw thanks! Truth was: the main focus on the story would be Rachel and Melvin's, and Rachel and Katherine's relationship along with a few others but I think I can work something out with Scene and Rachel. :) As for Satan's Rose, I'm going to give a shot but I have plans of rewriting it. Not sure but I'm going to try to update.

**Muffin's Liliac: **Thanks. :) I'll try to do my best on that.

**Fuck I'm so sorry for not updating well. Having no confidence in your writing takes a toll. *sigh* I'm sorry for a shitty chapter. I've worked way too long for this chapter.**

* * *

It seemed like her brain knew when she was going to be woken up because Rachel found herself waking up at around 5:50 AM. Her mind almost made her believe that she was at home, where she heard her father leaving for work. She knew the truth once she it went to her mind. She was in Melvin's bed. She want to just wake up but the soft blankets and the faint smell of fabric softener made her want to lay back for a few more minutes.

Did she have a nightmare? It was the only thing on her mind that didn't make her want to go to back to sleep. Dreams can be so confused with reality sometimes. She couldn't even remember what she was dreaming about but she still felt the shadow of the nightmare make her feel as terrible as she really did remember it. It was probably a memory. Memories are worse than nightmares most of the time because it actually happened.

After sitting in bed and thinking about the dream for what felt like an eternity, she heard the shuffling of footsteps and the knock on the door, "Come in."

Melvin came in, "Good morning."

"Morning."

"I'm sure that you don't usually wake up at 6 AM. This will be until we have everything worked out so until then, you'll be going with Norma to her work."

She nodded. She wanted to spend her Saturday in bed all day but she knew that this would never happen.

It was 6:30 AM when they went outside. Since it was mid-June, the sun had been raising since 5:42 AM so the sky's faded colors would soon turn to its normal blue color. Since MyMusic was not the Acid factory and Norma never wakes up before 8:00 AM, he would have to take Rachel with him for a while. Good thing MyMusic is only a half hour away. He wondered if they would allow her in after the Accident of 2008. Since his office is nowhere near close acid and it would be for a short while, they could make an exception.

After an hour of good traffic, they arrived at the acid factory. By then, some cars were parked but many parking spaces were waiting to be filled. He didn't really have to worry if all the parking spaces were full anyway since he gets his own parking space. He parked in the parking spot reserved for him and got out of the car. They walked to the front door where the security guard stood up from his chair and let them in. He looked at Rachel. He knew her, of course. She was the first kid to lose their parent because of the acid factory ever after they made conditions safer. He would've quit and retired if he could but sadly life doesn't work that way, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine. " She replied clutching her hand in the laptop case hanging across her shoulder. There really was nothing much to be said. She knew him well enough to give me more than just those words but she didn't feel jumping into a conversation. Let alone with any conversation.

"...Are you sure they'll let her in?" The security guard asked Melvin.

"It'll only be for this week, I promise. This is just until I can work things out, okay?"

"Alright." That single word ended the conversation.

It had been quite a number of years since she ever entered the acid factory and it felt so foreign to her. They replaced the carpets, wallpaper, and furniture and even added a café.

"Do you want to eat something?" He offered since they didn't really eat anything because he knew of the delayed roads due to construction ahead of time and wanted to get on the road as fast as possible.

She wanted to say she was fine but it was the drifting aroma of coffee that caught her attention and nodded instead.

They walked to the café where the cashier was just throwing out old sandwiches and replacing it with new ones. When she looked up at them, she gave a smile and returned to her sandwiches.

"Good morning, Elsie." Melvin he said as he allowed Rachel to pick her breakfast.

Elsie looked up at him and gave him another smile and a small nod. It was her language of saying, "good morning."

He saw Rachel grab a small cup and fill it with the freshly poured Starbucks decaf coffee. She filled it with half-and-half milk and three packets of sugar. He remembered how Alan would always make his coffee like that since he first met him. Must've been a habit she had copied from him. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he grabbed a medium-sized coffee cup and filled it with coffee. He only filled it with 2 packets of sugar.

He paid Elsie for the two coffees and they sat in one of the many seats. Some of the people paid no mind to him as they were reading their books or newspapers and sipping coffee or sandwiches. They drank their coffee in silence as they watched a few cars park and leave the driveway.

After they finished their coffees, they took elevator to the second floor with two people. Because he clicked the button midway between the second floors, it went to the third floor anyway.

"Morning!" A woman chirped behind her maintain of papers. Anyone could easily tell she was one of the newest workers with the shitload of papers she's carrying. Even he knew the papers the man was carrying was from her load. He managed to make himself memorize at least half of his coworkers but he had never seen this guy before. Maybe a new worker? Although isn't boiling wearing that long brown coat.

"Good morning, Alexandra. Let me carry half of that for you." He replied, adjusted his briefcase and helped pull off as much as he could for her.

"Thanks so much. First week's always the hardest." She managed to adjust her position of papers to make it a bit more comfortable to carry.

"Heh tell me about it."

Once the elevator stopped at the third floor, the rest of the people and Alexandra began to leave, "It's a short walk to my office space so I'll just take the rest."

He was about to offer to carry it for her when one of the elevator people stepped up, "don't worry, sir. I'll carry the rest for her." He had what seemed like a British accent, gave off a smile and took the load off his hand without his reply.

"Thank you..." Melvin's brain racked for a name matching the man's face. Even after two years working in the factory could be a bit difficult to learn everybody's names, "I'm sorry but I don't know your name. Mind telling me your name?"

There was a very slight pause, "John Smith," and he quickly followed Alexandra out before the elevator door closed and it guided them to the fourth floor.

Rachel's heart slightly stopped once she heard the man's voice. She at first thought the guy did a fantastic job with the makeup and costume but...could it even be possible? No...He's a fictional character and she's a real live person. She's not just some OC in a dying fandom's fan fiction forum...

There was a total silence as they felt the elevator push them down and the slight jolt showing that they were finally on the second floor. The elevator door opened and he walked to his own personal office.

His office had two doors; one where you open that takes you to the waiting room and receptionist desk and the other to his office.

"Good morning, Flowchart. You have two voicemails, you're fiancé is on line one, and the meeting that was going to be at 11 AM is delayed to 2 PM." Iris, the receptionist said as she wrote down something without even looking up. When she looked up, she looked at Rachel, "No way...is that you, Labtech 2's daughter?"

She looked confused until Melvin briefly whispered, "Alan."

She nodded. She looked at the face that recognized her and then she knew, "Iris?"

"Oh look how tall and older you've grown. I was probably 18 when I began the job and saw you when you were little and now I just feel old realizing how much you've grown, " Iris stood up from her desk and hugged Rachel. She took a good look at her, "you look just like him, y'know."

"Thanks." She would always get mixed comments. If people saw her mother, they'd say she looks like her. If they saw her father, they'd say she looks like him. If they saw her with both her parents, a very rare sight to see, they'd say how she looks like them both. She desperately wished she would turn out to look a lot like her father and less like her father.

Iris didn't ask questions if she was alright since she knew the answer and it would probably annoying to be asked the same stuff for the umpteenth time. She sat back down and looked at Melvin, "but kids aren't allowed here anymore after the Accident of 2008, remember?"

He of course remembered it. It was one of the first things he learned when he was Vice President for the first week. It was the first thing everyone knows on their first week working in the acid factory. Nobody ever really mentioned it…but they just somehow learned and forget where they got it from. He gave off a sigh, knowing this would be the second of many comments for the week, "I know you know what happened but it'll just be for this week. I'll talk to Jessica about it later."

Iris nodded like she understood, "Alright. I saw Jessica walk past here so you know where she is."

"Thanks Iris." He said as he unlocked the door to his office. He made a mental note to talk to Jessica later. He hoped he wouldn't find Rachel too soon.

He set down his briefcase on the table as he turned on the lights to his office. He saw the faint blinking red light on his telephone and knew it was Norma. He clicked on line one, "Hey Norma."

"Hi Melvin, is Rachel with you?"

"Yeah, she'll stay with me until MyMusic opens…I know what you're gonna say but I'll talk to Jessica about it, okay?"

"Alright. I can just wake up a bit earlier y'know…" She couldn't help but laugh at herself, "Sorry but you know how I am; I can't just wake up at 6 AM!"

"I know and I understand that. We'll work something out when I'm there."

"Okay. See you later!"

"Bye." He hung up.

* * *

**(Since I'm skipping to the next scene, I'll clarify this; Iris is not an OC. She is the secretary from the Acid Factory. She's the one that stood up and called for the police when Indie and Reggie began fighting. Carry on.)**

"I hope you realize this isn't a daycare." Indie said taking a sip of his kombucha as he looked at Rachel.

"This is only for the week I promise." Melvin found himself begging. This a new low. Him, a boss, begging to Indie, his former boss.

"How old are you, anyway?" He asked Rachel.

"Fourteen."

"Going to high school?"

She stared at the floor. She meant to tell Melvin that school wasn't over yet for her, "yeah...but school isn't over yet for me."

Melvin completely forgot about school. Great...two hour drive back to San Diego. Maybe he could just call the school and they could mail everything she needs? He'll even be willing to pay the postage! He knew that either way; he's going to have to go back to San Diego.

"Well your volunteer work can start now." Indie replied as he quickly thought of something for her to do, "your assignment is this; what's your favorite genre of music?"

"I have a lot..."

"Pick one. This excludes Metal, Scene, Techno, and Dubstep." And he left her at that.

"Hold on a sec, I gotta do something." Melvin said as he heard Metal yelling from across the room.

Are you seriously going to leave me here? "Okay."

"It'll only be a few minutes." He promised as he walked away

Rachel saw Scene working in her side of the table. A long cardboard piece separated her and a guy sitting next to her. She would've thought that maybe it was part of the layout but it was just a regular cardboard piece.

She didn't want to bother Scene or that cute guy sitting next to her so she sat in the couch next to the doorway and pulled out her laptop. She opened one of the zippers of her laptop case and pulled out a DVD holder she used for PC games. She decided to go with _Portal_ since she had some difficulty completing this one task and maybe she'll figure it out now.

Within minutes of the game, she felt frustrated at this and was almost tempted to just exit the game, play _Sims 4 , _and rage kill people or something when she felt the couch suddenly move, "Oh I've played this game before. The task may seem hard but it's really simple. May I try?"

She looked up and saw a guy dressed up in a KAITO costume. A cosplayer in an office…what kind of office is this place? Oh Gods, what did Melvin leave her with? She handed him the laptop and he explained how to beat the task. He managed to help her beat the task.

"Thanks so much." She said when she was handed back the laptop.

"No problem at all. My name's Nerdcore, yours?" He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Rachel." She replied as she firmly shook his hand.

"So are you in any fandoms?" Nerdcore asked when they broke free of the handshake.

"Doctor Who..." It was the first name that racked in her mind.

"Favorite doctor?"

"Ninth."

"I love the Eleventh doctor. Favorite companion?"

It went like that for a few minutes. They asked what their favorite companions were until she found out he watches Game of Thrones so the conversation was about favorite houses, characters, and who would be the next character to be killed off.

The conversation would've jumped to anime if there wasn't a strong scent of lollipops that came from a pink smoke. When it quickly evaporated, a girl, who was soaking wet, started talking as if she had appeared from a lollipop cloud before, "Hey Nerdcore, hey Rachel. So guess what happened? Everyone called me a drunk when I was outside. Just because I happen to have horns and a trident doesn't mean I'm a drunk! And a bastard somehow 'accidently' threw two gallons of water in my face! He's getting coal for Christmas whether he celebrates it or not!"

That would've been Rachel's first though next to drugs and alien species. She looked no more than a girly teenager with the outfit she wearing; jeans, and the rest of her outfit was either pink or a glitter pink.

"How do you know my name?" It was the first choice words that Rachel managed to grasp onto. How could this-human (?) even know her name if she's never known her before?

"Well I'm the devil, silly. Well, more like the devil's daughter." She said with a look like it was really obvious.

* * *

"So that's all there is today. Thanks to you guys for making play _Grand Theft Auto: VII _which I'll never play again...not unless I can murder the mayor and make Metaltown thrive. I dunno, can you though? Post that in the comments! See you guys later." Metal clicked the stopped button of the camera and exited the game. He saw Melvin standing a few feet away from the camera, "hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same." Metal opened one of the cabinets in front of him to reveal a hidden mini-refrigerator. He pulled out two cans of beer.

Melvin looked at it skeptically, "doesn't Indie have a drinking rule after what you did last year?"

"Hey, it was only once I swear!"

Well this isn't really his problem anymore so he decided to just take the beer and sit down in the chair next to Metal's, "I need your advice on something."

"Sure." He gave off a shrug while he opened his can of beer and took a long sip.

So he told a simplified version next to Norma's on what happened. Knowing Metal, he included the main focus: his friend died and he's now taking care of Rachel.

"So you're asking me what I know about parenting?"

"Yes, I know it looks stupid but I know you really do love your family. More than you let on, actually."

"Just don't tell anyone. I mean, I love my family. Hell, I'm pretty sure there's a stereotype on metalheads with family," he picked at the opened soda tab with his thumb, "but sometimes you lie awake wondering how life would've been different if things didn't happen the way they were supposed to. Not in a mean way but in a curious way. But you know what? Sure, they can be a bitch sometimes but I really don't think I can live my life without them. I teach them and they teach me."

"But what I am supposed to do? I don't know anything. My father left when I was 15 and the only thing I remember him ever doing was working and smoking."

"Just turn that experience into your rule or something."

Melvin thought for a moment. He would never ditch Rachel (he would never hear the end of it if he ever did) nor is smoking ever something he enjoyed. He tried it once but found himself sick the next day and vowed to never smoke again, "So you mean that I should turn whatever I learned from my father and either use or avoid it?"

"Pretty much. That's what parents are for. Like I said before, they taught me, I taught them, excreta, excreta."

"But do you think I can take this parenting though? I'm not even sure what to do at all."

"Just trust your instincts. That's what I did and I'm like 80% percent sure I did fine."

"Well thanks, Metal for the advice." He really meant it.

Metal finished his can of beer and looked at Melvin's. He knew he wouldn't drink it and he hated to see good beer go to waste, "Any time, man. Just let me finish that beer if you're not going to finish it."

Melvin gave him the almost full can of beer, "See you later, Metal."

"Later." He said and began to drink the beer.

Of course Metal's words didn't help much but they still helped a lot and helped him relax at least a little.

* * *

**Ok forgot to mention this before but special thanks to tumblr user and buddy; thatgraysweatshirt for suggesting the name Autumn. So go follow her; she's awesome. That aside, so sorry for it taking so long to update. I'm going to try updating a lot of more stuff a lot faster now that school's almost over. So see you guys later..hopefully not in like two months. Oh and quick question: what should Rachel's MyMusic (not sure what to call it) name be? I have nothing. Please suggest as much as you can. I am really brain dead at writing.**


	5. Update

So it's been months since I last updated and I apologize for that. I figured that I'd just simply delete the story and move onto other fandoms but I never had the heart to. Even though I'm completely over MyMusic and stuff, I still feel like the least I should do is to finish this story. No matter how 'over it' you claim to be in a fandom, it never truly leaves you if it created an impact on you. It did to me and I can't just abandon this fandom forever. Yes, I'm over MyMusic but I'll never truly forget about this fandom whether I want to or not.

So this is an update so I can inform you guys about this story. It won't be deleted...just on a pause. I'm working on Gravity Falls fanfics right now, roleplaying, school and trying to write a book (it's gonna fail by next month I swear) so it'll take a while before I can continue this story. However, there will be changes to this story since I'm over Scentern 2 and more of SceneXIdol fan.

This is going to be my last MyMusic fanfic for either forever or for now. I want to make this story just completely me, not fan-serviced or anything like that. Just trying to make this a Scentern 2 fic is going to be a fan-service enough. So this mean that eventually Scentern 2 will be out of the picture and replaced with SceneXIdol. How will I do it, you ask?

Well, I'm me and I can work around it.

Yes, poor Melvin being alone from the looks of it...well I'm thinking of pairing him up with an OC or one of the characters but I'm not a fan of OCXcharactert fics to begin with so maybe I'll pair him up with somebody, maybe I won't. Either way, all the romances will be a side thing. Not the main thing.

So who knows when I'll pick up this story again. Maybe next month or soon if time lets me. Well, I'll see you all soon. This is not goodbye, just a see you later.

So see you later.


End file.
